Talk:Active
(removed post- redundant) Mingodave 17:39, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Should we change the link of November? It goes to Mellie's page ::Done! Thanks for pointing it out. Don't forget to sign your talk page posts! --Phantomrhiannon 23:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Naming system Just curious if anyone has info/transcriptions that might give some insight as to what constitutes an "active"? Is it used synonymously with "doll"? It seems there is at least one "sleeper" doll who is not the same thing as an active. I have a few ideas about this and want to explore this further. Off to research! Some ideas I'm looking over: *differences between "doll" "active" and "sleeper" *the naming system implies that there are either 26 or less dolls with names (all after letters of the army alphabet) or there is a different naming system in place once those run out (alpha II, or huricanes, or anything really)Amber1713 20:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I think "doll" and "Active" are synonyms. And we know from "Stage Fright" that the names of the Actives are re-used, because Boyd asks Hearn "what happened to the previous Sierra". (Please sign your talk page posts, it makes following the discussion much easier...) --— Wiesengrund (talk) 10:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that! I fixed it. And thanks for the info re: reusing names! There still seem to be more than 26 dolls (the number Echo leads outside when she tries to free them is MUCH greater than the number of dolls I would have suspected there were. Also, someone can probably clarify this right away, but are they called actives while they're blank-slated? Amber1713 20:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Whiskey 1.1 This is listed as an extension to the naming convention for Actives. However, that may be incorrect. Topher mentions it in Omega - "Get me Whiskey 1.1". The assistant did not fetch Dr Saunders. Instead, he brought an imprint storage box containing 9 wedges out of room for 12. Whiskey was the most popular Active before being scarred - it is unlikely she had just 12 imprints made. I think the Whiskey 1.1 part means Whiskey #1 in the Los Angeles Dollhouse. Followed by her personality number. ie - her first assigned personality, which had been used on 8 engagements. Presumably with a recurring client. The box would contain the initial imprint, plus the dump after each engagement. So future engagements could resume where a previous one left off. Topher later referred to one of the wedges from this box as "an old Whiskey imprint", which would be consistent. The only other reference we have is Topher mentioning on the phone call "he {Alpha} was with Whiskey 1.1" which is consistent with either a personality number, or a naming extension. We probably need to hear another example to figure it out for sure. Reader50 04:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :You're right, I think it's not a naming extension. We've discussed this also over there and I think it's a numbering system for the imprints, not the Actives. --— Wiesengrund (talk) 07:56, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, it does make more sense to continue over there, since the only "1.1" example so far is Whiskey. Unfortunately, I have no further thoughts to add over there at this time - we need more data to work from. Reader50 07:18, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Papa? Who is papa? the active? Does anyone know which episode he appears in? DollhouseFan 20:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Off the top of my head, no it's possible that there was no active explicitly named "Papa" appearing in the series. It should be noted however, that there have been actives displayed on Topher's screens, so that could be where the active is from. Could also have been one of the tech heads seen in the finale, . Either way, the page on Papa probably shouldn't be created unless someone can confirm (IE provide the exact episode and/or screenshot) to the reference(s). --Terran Officer 18:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC)